One Time Mentions
This page is a list of characters who are only mentioned once in the podcast. Jethro Abilene Mentioned in episode sixty, Desperate Measures. Jethro is a great-great-great-great-grandson of General Rufus T. Abilene and cousin of Delilah Abliene. The Abilenes did a Kickstarter campaign to fund his vasectomy. It was successful. Zach Ackers Mentioned in episode fifty-nine, Desperate Times. Zach is Dan Ackers' brother who wants to go into hosting. Dan threatens Larry Bennett with replacing him with Zach. Gina Anderson Mentioned in episode twenty-four, The McGuff Files. Gina is an employee of the Stop and Save in King Falls who at least occasionally works customer service. According to Cynthia Higgenbaum, she witnessed Tim Jensen flip Pete Myers' cart of funyuns in April 2015. Ethan Andrews Mentioned in episode seventy-seven, Homecoming. Ethan is Number 33 on the King Falls High Lumberjacks football team. In the game Sammy and Ben commentated, he got his team two first downs. Randy Arnold Mentioned in episode thirty-one, The Forgotten. Randy is Ben Arnold's cousin. He is a drunk, and Ben compares him to "young Cecil level". Ben claims the fact that he isn't a skinwalker is enough reason to believe Storm Sanders isn't either. Ashlyn Mentioned in episode seventy-seven, Homecoming. Ashlyn is a parent in King Falls who was at the homecoming game in September 2018. Archie Simmons snips at her about werewolves mattering more than her son's game. Ashley Baker Mentioned in episode eighty-eight, Backbones and Welcome Homes. Ashley was a classmate of Ben Arnold in grade two, and likely further through early life. Ben attempted to save her from a kickball to the face from Brucie Williams, but he ended up slamming her into the ground while taking the kickball. Old Mrs. Baker Mentioned in episode sevety-eight: First Loser Ben Arnold used to mow her lawn and clean her gutters. She accepted a pamphlet from The Science Institute. It is probably the same Old Mrs. Baker that used to own a bakery on main street. Abraham Baxter Beauregard See The Beauregards. Sally May Beauregard See The Beauregards. Dylan Baxter Mentioned in episode seventy, Like You're Running Out Of Time Known werewolf: "So, Finn, you're confirming with us that Freddie Osbourne is actually the man who turned you into a... a werewolf, not one of Dylan Baxter's group." Bob Mentioned in episode twenty-seven, Cronkite, Brokaw, Ben Arnold. Bob is the man who took over at Ernie Salcedo's Leather-Bound Books while Ernie was "out of town". He isn't a people pleaser, but gets the job done. Mrs. Bodenheimer Mentioned in episode ten, Medium Rare. Mrs. Bodenheimer was Ben Arnold's third grade teacher, and presumably also Troy's. She does not believe in gravity or air. Apparently, she has a college diploma yet still thinks oxygen is a satanic fairy tale concocted by God-hating scientists. She is also the teacher who Troy tattled to, handing Serendipity off to the police. Big Bob Boulder Mentioned in episode ninety-one, In The Still of The Night. Big Bob Boulder is a wrestler's name. He challenged El Negro Gato's position as the King Falls cruiser weight champion at the Big Pine Armoury. Brittany Mentioned in episode eighty-eight, Backbones and Welcome Homes. Brittany was a classmate of Ben Arnold and Ashley Baker in grade two. She and Ashley were friends, and talking with her prevented Ashley from noticing Brucie Williams' kickball. Bruce Mentioned in episode twenty-one, Swimmin' With Kingsie. Bruce is Ron Begley's ex-life partner. In 2015, he was looking for a place to get married to his fiancé, Larry. Ron wanted to rent out Glory Holes, but Reverend Xavier Hawthorne wasn't interested. Jerick Bryant Mentioned in episode seventy-seven, Homecoming. Jerick Bryant is an alumni of King Falls High who played baseball. The Jerick Bryant Field/Shirley Green Stadium is half named after him. Dr. Burnshlong Mentioned in episode ninety-three, Head Hunters. Dr. Burnshlong is a doctor in King Falls who will do house calls at any hour of the day or night. Miss Burt Mentioned in episode seventy-eight, First Loser. Miss Burt is likely a parent in King Falls who attended the Second-Best Small Town in America Celebration in January 2019. When Ben calls Sammy out for cursing in public, he apologises to her. Butch Mentioned in episode twenty-eight, Are You Gonna Go My Way. Butch is one of Troy Krieghauser's great-uncles. He used to say "I'm happier than a shitfly in an outhouse." Carolyn the Occult Conjurer Mentioned in episode forty-three, Rumor Has It. Carolyn is a witch who was originally based out of Big Pine, but moved to Hollybrook, infringing on Gwendolyn the Racist Witch's turf, King Falls. According to Gwendolyn, she isn't racist. Jill Castleberry Mentioned in episode thirty-three, E.T., Text Home. Jill is a local landscaper who runs a company known as Castleberry Landscaping. According to Pete Myers, she's lazy and drowns kittens. Ben disputes this. Late Night Louise Mentioned in episode eighty-five, All You Need Is Love Works at the Big Pine AM as the late night radio host. According to Lily Wright, she has a wonderful voice. According to Ben "Louise is a married woman!" Maria Chandler Mentioned in episode nine, Jack in The Box Jesus. Maria is the manager of the King Falls Apple Store. Ben and Sammy have her on the show to talk about the effects of the Electrolocaust on business in September 2015. Doug Connors Mentioned in episode sixty-seven, The Darkest Night. Doug is the assistant manager of Fashionable Male in the King Falls Mall. Jacob Williams caught him having sex with Pearl Williams without permission. Councilman Davidson Mentioned in episode fifteen, Stormy Weather, More at Eleven. Councilman Davidson is a member of the King Falls City Council. Ben suggests a caller calls back later, when they're interviewing him in early December 2015, to discuss a new city ordinance being passed. Deidre Mentioned in episodes fifty-six, War & Peace, and sixty-one, Out On A Limb. There is either one or two people named Deidre in King Falls, it is unknown if they are the same person. A woman who works at Sassy's House of Ass is known as Deidre the Diesel Mechanic. Archie Simmons' friend Sheila also has a cousin named Deidre. Dennis Mentioned in episode twelve, All The Pretty Flowers. Dennis is a friend or acquaintance of Chet Sebastian. He has tried to fool him in the past. Mr. Derschwitz Mentioned in episode five, Night of The Living Dread. Mr. Derschwitz is someone Ben Arnold knows. He's known to talk about "that weird tonail thing". DJ E-Kid Get his newest album - "It's not easy" Miss Donna Mentioned in episode ninety, If You're Hungry And You Know it. Miss Donna is a woman in King Falls who works at the King Falls Blood Bank. Her granddaughter had a fever when she was supposed to call in to the Sammy and Ben Show, so she had to cancel. Dr. Dreidel Mentioned in episode sixty-three, Mama Said Knock You Out. Dr. Dreidel is Harry Goldstein's partner at Java Nagila, a kosher coffee shop in King Falls. In Harry's ad, he mentions stopping by and saying hello to himself and Dr. Dreidel. Phoenix Flint Mentioned in episode eighty-four, Red Comforter. Phoenix is the owner of Phoenix Flint's Hi-Fi Spy Store in King Falls. He and his co-workers helped the King Falls Sheriff's Department carry out a sting operation at Main Street Park in April 2019 to deal with Gwendolyn the Racist Witch. Genevieve Ford Mentioned in episode sixty-one, Out On A Limb. Genevieve is the little sister of Stevie Ford. Archie claims she's one of very few people he would wish ill on. Sally Ford See The Beauregards. Stevie Ford Mentioned in episode sixty-one, Out On A Limb. Stevie is the older brother of Genevieve Ford. Archie claims he's one of very few people he would wish ill on. Mrs. Glick Mentioned in episode seventy-seven, Homecoming. Mrs. Glick is a teacher at King Falls High and the AV Club's sponsor. Ben apologises to her on the recording of the September 2018 homecoming game for the swearing and offers to scrub the audio. Eli Goldblum Mentioned in episode twelve, All The Pretty Flowers. Mr. Goldblum is the a renowned post-mortal psychologist. He did a spoken word world tour, making a stop in King Falls in late October 2015. Peggy Greenberg Mentioned in episode seventy, Like You're Running Out Of Time. Peggy is a woman who lives in the same suburb as Cynthia Higgenbaum. Cynthia saw The Dark run across her roof in March 2018. Jebediah Gunderson Mentioned in episode thirty, Bright Lights, Little City. Jebediah is likely a relative of Judd Gunderson. He likely had some power and control in King Falls before he died, as he has a statue dedicated to him in King Falls Forever, which occasionally gets vandalised by Williams Boys. Jordan Harran Mentioned in episode twenty-seven, Cronkite, Brokaw, Ben Arnold. Jordan is a woman in King Falls who purchased a pomchi from Archie Simmons. She was to be interviewed on the Sammy and Ben Show about the quality of the dog as she believes she was scammed. Harriet Mentioned in episodes fifty-six, War & Peace. Harriet is a woman who works at Sassy's House of Ass. She's known as Harriet the Heavy Equipment Operator. Lisbeth Hawks See The Beauregards. Roy Higgins Mentioned in episode nine, Jack in The Box Jesus. Roy Higgens is a man who lives in King Falls who was at the local Jack in the Box when Jesus appeared. He shouted about it, leading to the forming of a crowd and got told off by Troy Krieghauser. Ellen Horowitz Mentioned in episode seventy, Like You're Running Out Of Time. Ellen is a member of the King Falls Lions Club and was to be interviewed on The Sammy and Ben Show in March 2018. Emily Potter is familiar with her, and claims she's sweet. Jordan Mentioned in episode fifty-three, We Could Be Heroes. Jordan is a baby cared for by Dangerous Dave. Dave told them it's unsafe to climb tables alongside Matt. Kevin Mentioned in episode thirty, Bright Lights, Little City. Kevin is a gravedigger at King Falls Forever. Freddie Osbourne shouts at him for slacking off. Old Miss Kiefer Mentioned in episode ninety, If You're Hungry And You Know it. Old Miss Kiefer was probably a teacher at King Falls High when Ben Arnold was in high school. She told Maggie Masterson that she was wearing too much purfume, which resulted in Maggie being late for lunch and snapping Ben's lunch tray over her knee when he got the last chocolate milk. Chrissy Kilpatrick Mentioned in episode ninety-six, Dark Horse. Chrissy Kilpatrick was a pretty woman in King Falls "back in the day". She was the identical twin sister of Misty Kilpatrick, and it is unknown if she was related to Geraldine Kilpatrick. Misty Kilpatrick Mentioned in epsiode ninety-six, Dark Horse. Misty Kilpatrick was a woman in King Falls "back in the day". She was the identical twin sister of Chrissy Kilpatrick, although she was apparently not as pretty. It is unknown if she was related to Geraldine Kilpatrick. Mrs. Kim Mentioned in episode thirty-eight, Democracy Derby. Mrs. Kim is a woman in King Falls who makes Korean kumquat kimchi for the King Falls Kumquat Festival. It has won awards, and is described as "artery-clogging". Kelly Kittereen Mentioned in episode thirty-three, E.T., Text Home. Kelly is a woman who lives in Big Pine. She's a friend of Dwayne Libbydale, and dated Ben Arnold in high school. Larry Mentioned in episodes twenty-one, Swimmin' With Kingsie, and sixty-five, New Year, New You. There is either one or two people named Larry in King Falls with no given surname. It is unknown if they are the same person. Larry is Ron Begley's ex-life partner Bruce's current partner. They were looking for a place to get married, and Ron wanted to rent out Glory Holes, but Reverend Xavier Hawthorne wasn't interested. Archie Simmons' friend Sheila also has a brother named Larry. Lina Mentioned in episode twenty-seven, Cronkite, Brokaw, Ben Arnold. Lina is a woman who works at the Red Rock Bar in King Falls. She and Chet Sebastian are familiar. Lisa Mentioned in episode twenty-seven, Cronkite, Brokaw, Ben Arnold. Archie Simmons has a friend named Lisa. She worked at the Bent and Dent before being fired for changing sell-by dates on milk jugs. She texted Archie about spotting Ben when he was missing in June 2016. Santa Livingston Mentioned in episode sixteen, Santa Claus Ain't Comin' To Town. Santa Livingston is a friend or aquaintance of Herschel Baumgartner. Herschel hasn't heard from him since the beaches of Normandy. Principal Logan Mentioned in episode seventy-seven, Homecoming. Principal Logan is the current principal of King Falls High. Miss Lois Mentioned in episode seventy-seven, Homecoming. Miss Lois is a teacher at King Falls High. Denise Finkle claims she took all the fruit cocktails from the last charity drive. Lucille Mentioned in episode thirty-six, Polter-Heist. Lucille is a woman who either works or solicits at the Red Rock. She and Chet Sebastian are familiar. Jumping Joe MacDonald Mentioned in episode fifty-five, The Odd Couple. Joe is a man Herschel Baumgartner knew. He once recieved a purple-nurple from Herschel, so rough it almost took his left nipple straight off. Herschel threatens to do the same to Ben Arnold. Dr. Make-it-Stop Mentioned in episode seventy-six, A King Falls Christmas Carol. Dr. Make-it-Stop is a resident of King Falls in some capacity. Chet Sebastian had an interview with him on Chet's Jazz Corner with some degree of technical error. Daniel Marcus Mentioned in episode eighty-two, And A One, And A Two.... Daniel was an old man in King Falls who stayed at Shady Oaks Rest Home before passing away in April 2019. Dr. Jeffery Rosenblum was in charge of collecting his body. Mary-Mae Mentioned in episode fifty-three, We Could Be Heroes. Mary-Mae is a baby cared for by Dangerous Dave. Dave told them they shouldn't be near table saws. Matthew Mentioned in episode sixty-one, Out On A Limb. Matthew is Loretta Krieghauser's uncle. He owns a plumbing business in King Falls. Matt Mentioned in episode fifty-three, We Could Be Heroes. Matt is a baby cared for by Dangerous Dave. Dave told them it's unsafe to climb tables alongside Jordan. Earl McGinny Mentioned in episode thirty-seven, In A Row? Earl is a friend of Doyle Bevins who he smokes with from time to time. He dared Doyle to summon Silent Bob in the washroom before disappearing with Doyle's weed. Mel Mentioned in episodes nineteen, Beasts of Burden, and forty-eight, Mo Money, Mo Problems. There is either one or two people named Mel in King Falls. It is unknown if they are the same person. Mel is the owner of Mel's Spackle Shack, a local company hired to help renovate the library after Lincoln's Revenge. Mel is also the name of the Station Manager at Channel 3. According to Ben, Sammy left a bad impression with them. Mickey Mentioned in episode twenty-four, The McGuff Files. Mickey is one of the owners of the King Falls Kitty Daycare, a local kennel. He works alongside Steph. Mandy Mikner Mentioned in episode eighty, Three's Company. Mandy is a resident of King Falls who calls into the station as a hate caller or "be weller". Ben is able to identify her thanks to caller ID, and attempts to call her back before being shut down by Sammy. Linda Miles Mentioned in episode fifteen, Stormy Weather, More at Eleven. Linda is a reporter at the King Falls Gazette. She was scheduled to call in to the Sammy and Ben Show to give the weekly update on the status of Tim Jensen's missing person case. Miles Mentioned in episode seventy-five, The Ben Arnold Show. Miles is an aquaintance of Chet Sebastian. He was apparently notoriously hard to read. Lavarious Mills Mentioned in episode seventy-seven, Homecoming. Lavarious is Number 38 on the King Falls High Lumberjacks football team. In the game Sammy and Ben commentated, he managed to catch a few kickoffs. He nearly gets a touchdown, except werewolves got in the way. Mindy Mentioned in episode thirty-six, Polter-Heist. Mindy works for the King Falls Chamber of Commerce. She gave the Sammy and Ben Show with a tip that Mission Apparition was filming at the King Falls Public Library in October 2016. Miss Minnie Macaroni Mentioned in episode thirty-six, Polter-Heist. Minnie is a woman who works at Sassy's House of Ass. Chet is familiar with her, and claims if you don't get what's "that's what she said" about "in-studio", you mustn't know her. Myrtle Mentioned in episode thirty-nine, Take a Look, It's In a Book. Myrtle is the owner of the local shop Myrtle's Girdles. She was supposed to have an interview on the Sammy and Ben Show, but had to reschedule. El Negro Gato Mentioned in episode ninety-one, In The Still of The Night. El Negro Gato is a wrestler's name. He was invited onto The Sammy and Ben Show to discuss an upcomming match. He is the King Falls cruiser weight champion, and was taking on Big Bob Boulder. Nivvy Mentioned in episode fifty-three, We Could Be Heroes. Nivvy is a baby cared for by Dangerous Dave. Dave told them they weren't allowed near the explosives, alongside Ry-Ry. Ted Nougat Sr. Mentioned in episode forty-three, Rumor Has It. Ted Sr. is the father of local business owner Ted Nougat. Ted Jr. learnt how to make and sell candy from his father, but claimed Ted Sr.'s draft-dodging and un-American behaviour was unwanted. He supposedly lives, or for a period lived, in Canada. Charlie Parker Mentioned in episode one, May 1, 2015. Charlie is an acquaintance of Chet Sebastian. He has, at some point, pulled his gun on Chet. Coach Patten Mentioned in episode seventy-seven, Homecoming. Coach Patten is the current football coach at King Falls High. Penny Mentioned in episodes fifty-six, War & Peace. Penny is a woman who works at Sassy's House of Ass. She's known as Penny the Plumber. Mrs. Piermont Mentioned in episode eighty-four, Red Comforter. Mrs. Piermont is a resident of King Falls. She is at least partially known for her gnomes. Jenny Quail Mentioned in episode sixty-five, New Year, New You. Jenny is a teenager in King Falls. She's Sheila's brother's best friend's younger sister, and Archie Simmons found out about her expedition into Perdition Wood with some friends, calling in to King Falls AM about it. Jenny, along with her cousin Mark, his boyfriend Sparkplug, and some other friends went to stay the night in Perdition Wood's campsite. As it got dark, they were approached by a group of people that tried to persuade them into leaving the light of the campfire and coming with them. This group included the dead Caroline Vaughn, as well as the missing Wright On intern Mike. Initally the teenagers invited them to join, but the shadowy people wouldn't come closer. They talked about personal details and dead relatives like Jenny's grandmother, trying to convince the teenagers to come into the woods. It got cold and they were all terrified, so they just stayed together around the fire until the sun came up. Mark Quail Mentioned in episode sixty-five, New Year, New You. Mark is a teenager in King Falls. He's Jenny's cousin, paricipated in the expedition into Perdition Wood with his boyfriend and some friends. Renée Mentioned in episode twenty-seven, Cronkite, Brokaw, Ben Arnold. Renée is a friend of Archie Simmons' friend Lisa. She called Lisa about her son's friend spotting Ben when he was missing in June 2016. Landon Riggs Mentioned in episode twenty-four, The McGuff Files. Landon was Channel 13's paranormal expert before he was arrested in 2016 for fighting at the library. He fist fought someone in an attempt to get Paranormal Activity put in the reference section. Mr. Rockferry Mentioned in episode thirty, Bright Lights, Little City. Mr. Rockferry was a resident of King Falls who died and was buried in July 2016 at King Falls Forever. Miss Rodriguez Mentioned in episode fifty-eight, Going Clear, Getting Clearer. Miss Rodriguez is an assistant at the King Falls Sheriffs' Department. Sometimes Troy rewrites his notes because his handwriting is tough for her to read, and she has to digitise the police reports. Madison Rory Mentioned in episode thirty-four, Blind, Deaf & Dumb. Madison is a woman in King Falls who submits a question to the 2016 mayoral candidates during the one and only mayoral debate. She asks what separates the candidates from the other and why they deserve her vote over the other men. Ry-Ry Mentioned in episode fifty-three, We Could Be Heroes. Ry-Ry is a baby cared for by Dangerous Dave. Dave told them they weren't allowed near the explosives, alongside Nivvy. Sally Mentioned in episode forty-seven, Burger King of Kings. Sally is the tambourine player at Reverend Hawthorne's Get Right With God Productions. She flagged down Troy Krieghauser during the Burger King sighting of Jesus. Snively Sanders Mentioned in episode forty-three, Rumor Has It. Snively is a resident of King Falls who works at the Bargain Barn. Sheila's boyfriend Tommy overheard him claim that the weather in early 2017 was caused by a witch. Scott Mentioned in episode ninety, If You're Hungry And You Know it. Scott is the older brother of Craig. He works at the Twenty-Four Hour Fitness in King Falls, and Janice Finkle has him on the Fucky List. Craig Works at the Bent-and-Dent. Janice Finkle once claimed he was The Dark because "she would recognize the shape of his junk anywhere". Peter Myers too claimed he was The Dark, though this seemed to be grounded in a grudge. Ed Shambley Mentioned in episode eighteen, Make King Falls Great Again. Ed is a piano player in King Falls who works at Nolan's Drugstore. From time to time he volunteers at the King Falls Geriatric Centre, and has sponsored King Falls AM about this. Jeanie Sherman Mentioned in episode seventeen, Give Peas a Chance. Jeanie is the owner of King Falls Doggy Daycare, a kennel in King Falls. She was invited onto the Sammy and Ben Show to discuss post-holiday depression in pets. Matt Shmelly Mentioned in episode sixty-six, Something to Talk About. Matt is an aquaintance of Herschel Baumgartner. Herschel sucker punched Matt in the urinal at some point, and Emily Potter's punch to Greg Frickard reminds him fondly of it. Dr. Shumway Mentioned in episode fifty-five, The Odd Couple. Dr. Shumway is a doctor in the King Falls area that Greg Frickard hired to replace Emily Potter's old doctor. He recommended she avoid associating with people who don't believe what happened to her, such as Ben Arnold or Nancy Potter. Councilwoman Sills Mentioned in episode forty-seven, Burger King of Kings. Councilwoman Sills is a member of the King Falls City Council who put forth a measure to ensure there are no further Christmas tree shortages in King Falls. The Anti-Tree Monopoly laws likely didn't get passed, as Ben brings up how rallies supporting it were forcibly shut down. Silvia Simmons Mentioned in episode thirty-two, Smokey & The Banshee. Silvia Simmons is a business owner in King Falls who was invited onto the Sammy and Ben Show. Mrs. Slattery Mentioned in episode thirty-one, The Forgotten. Mrs. Slattery is a shop owner in King Falls who owns Slattery's Slack Shack. She was invited onto the Sammy and Ben Show to discuss fashion, and the listeners weren't participating in the conversation, much to Ben's chagrin. Sparkplug Mentioned in episode sixty-five, New Year, New You. Sparkplug is the nickname of a teenager in King Falls. He's Mark Quail's boyfriend, and participated in the expedition into Perdition Wood with Mark, Jenny, and some friends. Mr. Shell Snyder Mentioned in episode sevety-eight, First Loser It is implied that Troy dated his daughter about 20 years ago. Miss Snyder apparently has 6 kids. Shirley Green Mentioned in episode eighty-two, And A One, And A Two... Was going to visit the studio to talk about how listeners could beat the tax man on April 15th - figuratively, of course. Susie Stein Mentioned in episode forty-three, Rumor Has It. Susie was a student in elementary school at the same time as Ben Arnold and Greg Frickard. Ben holds a grudge against her because she had teachers in her pocket and cheated in the forth grade spelling bee. Steph Mentioned in episode twenty-four, The McGuff Files. Steph is one of the owners of the King Falls Kitty Daycare, a local kennel. She works alongside Mickey. Steve Mentioned in episodes fifteen, Stormy Weather, More at Eleven, and The King Falls Chronicles: Part Three. There is either one or two people named Steve with no given surname. It is unknown if they are the same person. Steve is the station manager for Channel 13. Storm Sanders implies that he expects Maggie Masterson to dress provocatively for views. Steve from Lakeland was a listener of Sammy, Jack, and Lily's old radio show in Florida. He emailed about Marcus Williams, claiming on good authority that he was a werewolf. Stuart Mentioned in episode twenty-eight, Are You Gonna Go My Way?. Stuart is a business owner in King Falls called Stu's Tax Time Tipi. Ben suggests he sub in instead of Chet next time he has to take off. Dr. Susan Mentioned in episode seventy-nine, Blackbird. Dr. Susan is a resident of King Falls who likely isn't actually a doctor. She contacted Ben Arnold through Facebook to get a spot on the show. She brought a slideshow of parasitic fungus and insects that ended up with a video on how to make buttercream icing. Francois Swindle Mentioned in episode two, That Book Is Overdue, President Lincoln. Francios Swindle was the architect who built the King Falls Public Library in 1912. It was the largest brick and mortar structure in King Falls until 1918, when City Hall was built. Kirk Sycamore Mentioned in episode twenty, Referencing Aladdin Don't Make It Right. Kirk is an eBook author in King Falls. He wrote a novel called Dead Tom Turkey: The Perils of Undercooked Poultry which topped Howard Ford Beauregard III's King of King Falls. Merv asked Ben to set up an interview, which Sammy complained about sounding boring. Joey Taylor Mentioned in episode seventy-seven, Homecoming. Joey is Number 19 on the King Falls High Lumberjacks football team. He moved up to the JV Lumberjacks in 2018, and in the game Sammy and Ben commentated, he was part of the first kickoff of the game. Terry Mentioned in episode twenty-seven, Cronkite, Brokaw, Ben Arnold. Terry saw Ben's car while he was missing in June 2016. He told his friend Thomas while he was coming home from work, who told his mother who told Lisa. Lisa told Archie Simmons, who told Sammy on air. Thomas Mentioned in episode twenty-seven, Cronkite, Brokaw, Ben Arnold. Thomas is Renée's son. His friend Terry saw Ben's car while he was missing in June 2016. He told his mother, who told Lisa. Lisa told Archie Simmons, who told Sammy on air. Tommy Mentioned in episode forty-three, Rumor Has It. Tommy is the head stock boy at the Bent and Dent in King Falls. He's Sheila's boyfriend, and overheard Snively Sanders claim that the weather in early 2017 was caused by a witch. Laura Truman Mentioned in episode sixty-one, Out On A Limb. Laura is a resident of King Falls who works with Sheila's cousin Deidre. Old Lady Turner Mentioned in episode twenty, Referencing Aladdin Don't Make It Right. Old Lady Turner is a resident of King Falls. Ben caught her jaywalking in 2016, but didn't actually feel as though this were punishable as he helped her cross the street. Fran Turtletob Mentioned in episode thirty-six, Polter-Heist. Fran is a mother in King Falls. Her sons are friends with Cynthia Higgenbaum's sons, and Cynthia considers her both her best friend and best enemy. Harry Turtletob Mentioned in episode thirty-six, Polter-Heist. Harry is Fran Turtletob's son. He's friends with Chad and Brad Higgenbaum, and Cynthia considers him and his brother a worse influence than vaccines. Terry Turtletob Mentioned in episode thirty-six, Polter-Heist. Terry is Fran Turtletob's son. He's friends with Chad and Brad Higgenbaum, and Cynthia considers him and his brother a worse influence than vaccines. Bea Twilliger Mentioned in episode fifty-five, The Odd Couple. Bea is a business owner in King Falls, owning the shop Bea's Teas. She is scheduled to be interviewed on the Sammy and Ben Show, which Sammy complains about as being boring. Vincenzo Mentioned in episode twenty-seven, Cronkite, Brokaw, Ben Arnold. Vincenzo is the man who took over at Ernie Salcedo's Mufflers while Ernie was "out of town". Randal Watkins Mentioned in episode ninety-two, Words: Greater Than Pen, Greater Than Sword. Randal is a man in King Falls who works for King Falls Power and Water. He was invited onto The Sammy and Ben Show in August 2019 to discuss rolling blackouts. Herb Weatherford Mentioned in episode ninety-two, Words: Greater Than Pen, Greater Than Sword. Herb is a man who lives in King Falls who auditioned for the drive-time slot on King Falls AM. He is known for talkling about his cats and their top hats. Clyde Williams Mentioned in episode thirty, Bright Lights, Little City. Clyde is a Williams Boy. He was caught vandelising a statue of Jebediah Gunderson in King Falls Forever. Eli Williams Mentioned in episode fifty-two, All Along The Watchtower. Eli is a Williams Boy who partnered up with Creepy Carl to open a petting zoo. He assumedly stole the animals. Trudy Wilson Mentioned in episode twenty-seven, Cronkite, Brokaw, Ben Arnold. Trudy is a woman who works at Sassy's House of Ass. She's known as Trudy Got-Enough-Ass-To-Feed-The-Needy Wilson according to Chet, who is familiar with her. While Chet Sebastian subs in for Ben Arnold, she brings him leftover buffets. Grandma Wright Mentioned in The King Falls Chronicles: Part One. Grandma Wright is Lily and Jack Wright's grandmother. She had interesting word choice that Lily appreciated. Mr. Zephyrus Mentioned in episode forty-three, Rumor Has It. Mr. Zephyrus is an unknown person or entity in King Falls. Gwendolyn the Racist Witch requests to him in a spell that he fix the weather, implying he may be a source of magic. Zoey Mentioned in episode twenty-two, Somewhere Under The Rainbow. Zoey was a coroner's assistant at the King Falls County Coroner. While dealing with zombies, Dr. Jeffery Rosenblum lost track of her. She may be dead. Skiddley Ridge Polecat 8 Mentioned in episode seventy-seven, Homecoming. Number 8 on the Skiddley Ridge Polecats football team. In the game Sammy and Ben commentated, they kicked the ball high into the air on a kickoff. Skiddley Ridge Polecat 44 Mentioned in episode seventy-seven, Homecoming. Number 44 on the Skiddley Ridge Polecats football team. In the game Sammy and Ben commentated, they caught the ball after Joey's first kickoff. Skiddley Ridge Polecat 80 Mentioned in episode seventy-seven, Homecoming. Number 8 on the Skiddley Ridge Polecats football team. In the game Sammy and Ben commentated, they intercepted a toss and dodged tackles wildly. Skiddley Ridge Polecat 88 Mentioned in episode seventy-seven, Homecoming. Number 88 on the Skiddley Ridge Polecats football team. In the game Sammy and Ben commentated, they got a ball from a fumble and got a touchdown. The Afternoon Guy Mentioned in episode fifty-one, Mixtape Mix-Up. The afternoon guy is the guy on the radio in the afternoon time slot. Ben Arnold knows him adjacently. The Banshee Mentioned in episode thirty-four, Blind, Deaf & Dumb. The Banshee is found in the old King Falls High School Auditorium, and reacts to casually ableist language. It's colloquially known as Helen Keller's Banshee by Doyle Bevins and his friends. The Man of Many Moons Mentioned in episode seventy-five, The Ben Arnold Show. The Man of Many Moons is someone in King Falls. He warned Walt of a disturbance in Perdition Wood. The Medicine Man Mentioned in The King Falls Chronicles: Part Three. The Medicine Man was a member of the Hatchenhaw Indians. He is believed to have cursed Harrison Beauregard in Perdition Wood after his children died. The Weird Food Truck Lady Mentioned in episode twenty-eight, Are You Gonna Go My Way?. The Weird Food Truck Lady runs the Weird Food Truck which appears at town events in King Falls. She does an interview on the Sammy and Ben Show in mid 2016, but it doesn't take as long as Ben expects and they have spare time. Ben claims he can't be blamed, as she's a wild card. Ashlyn's Husband Mentioned in episode seventy-seven, Homecoming. Ashlyn's husband is a parent in King Falls. Archie Simmons knew him in high school, and they've "wrestled around". Ashlyn's Son Mentioned in episode seventy-seven, Homecoming. Ashlyn's son is a member of the King Falls Lumberjacks football team. His mother watched him in the homecoming game in September 2018. Ben's Father Mentioned in episode sixty-four, All I Want For Christmas. Ben Arnold's father ignored him growing up, and likely separated from Betty Arnold early in his life. Ben's Great-Grandfather Mentioned in episode thirty-nine, Take a Look, It's In a Book. Ben Arnold mentions his great-grandfather while mad at Maggie Masterson. He died "during" something, but Sammy cuts him off before he can say. It's a terrible memory from his childhood. Carl's Mother Mentioned in episode twenty-six, A Second-Hand Emotion. Creepy Carl's mother lives, or used to live, in Perdition Wood. Carl requests that Ben head up there and crack open the basement window sometime while he was in prison. Cecil's Children Mentioned in episode fifty-two, All Along The Watchtower. Cecil Sheffield raised kids in King Falls, and they had a treehouse that is still in his backyard. Herschel Baumgartner uses it to spy on Cecil. At least one of the children has a child of their own, as Cecil also has a granddaughter. Chet's Baby Mama Mentioned in episode seventy, Like You're Running Out Of Time. The mother of Chet Sebastian's children. Chet was there when she gave birth. Chet's Children Mentioned in episode seventy, Like You're Running Out Of Time. Chet Sebastian has at least one child. Chet was there when they were born. Chet's Grandmother Mentioned in episode sixty-one, Out On A Limb. Chet Sebastian's grandmother helped teach him how to make jams and other preserves, which he later decided to sell locally. Chet's Mother Mentioned in episode sixty-one, Out On A Limb. Chet Sebastian's mother helped teach him how to make jams and other preserves, which he later decided to sell locally. Miss Donna's Granddaughter Mentioned in episode ninety, If You're Hungry And You Know it. Miss Donna's granddaughter had a fever when she was supposed to call in. Ernie's Mother Mentioned in episode eighty-three, Pretty Little Hate Machine. Ernie Salcedo's mother passed on her schnitzel recipe to him. Freddie's Mother Mentioned in episode eighty-two, And A One, And A Two.... Freddie Osbourne's mother calls him Fredrick. Jacob's Grandmother Mentioned in episode eighty-six, Boxed In. Jacob Williams' grandmother had a Franklin Mint Native American plate collection. Jenny's Grandmother Mentioned in episode sixty-five, New Year, New You. Jenny's grandmother was one of the people the Shadows tried to persuade the teenage group at the Perdition Wood Campsite with. She had been dead for years before Jenny's trip to Perdition Wood, but the Shadows claimed she was waiting for her just over the hill. Judd's Aunt Mentioned in episode thirty-eight, Democracy Derby. Judd Gunderson mentions his aunt as a comparison to how Troy Krieghauser gossips. Judd's Mother Mentioned in episode thirty-eight, Democracy Derby. Judd Gunderson mentions his mother in terms of respect. He gets his famous "six inch voices" threat from her. Laura's Husband Mentioned in episode sixty-one, Out On A Limb. Laura's husband is a resident of King Falls who works at Matthew's plumbing business. Archie Simmons is sure he would've heard if Troy Krieghauser was suspended because of this. Pearl's Boyfriend Mentioned in episode eighty-six, Boxed In. Pearl Williams fell in love with a stud that she and Jacob Williams invited into a threesome. Jacob was upset. Pippa's Niece Mentioned in The King Falls Chronicles: Part One. Pippa James' niece reads books that she won't show her mother. Lily thinks King Falls paranormal activity sounds like them. Pippa's Niece's Mother Mentioned in The King Falls Chronicles: Part One. Pippa's niece's mother doesn't like Pippa's niece reading certain books. She may be Pippa's sister, but may be related to Shannon James. Sammy's Mother Mentioned in episode ten, Medium Rare. Sammy Stevens mentions his mother when talking to his childhood dog through Olivia DuPont. She was always watching when he tried to share food with Wolfington. Tim's Mother Mentioned in episode forty-one, This Little Light of Mine. Tim Jensen's mother came to town during January 2017. Mary Jensen was stressed about this, because she couldn't help test the prism projectors on a weekend because of it. Troy's Step-fathers Mentioned in episode twenty-eight, Are You Gonna Go My Way?. Troy Krieghauser mentions that his mother remarried at least three times while his dad was in prison in Big Pine. The Dark's Father Mentioned in episode thirty-five, Dear Diary. The Dark mentions his father when he's called "Mr. Dark". He claims that was his father. The Dark's Grandmother Mentioned in episode eighty-nine, Late Fees. The Dark mentions his grandmother while mad at Sammy Stevens. She died when he was ten years old. Category:Characters